I Scream for Ice Cream
by BippityBoppityBulma
Summary: I changed it to PG-13 because in Chapter 4 something a little hentai happens, but nothing is described lol..Misty and Ash go to Baskin Robbins (don't ask) when a certain tragedy takes place...Then this girl tries to steal Ash away from Misty...Who will wi
1. The Wackout Blackout

I Scream for Ice Cream

I Scream for Ice Cream

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokèmon™ and Misty, Ash, and any of the other characters in this fic. I do own Nurse Tanya. OK not much more talking to come…

NiCK NaCK #1: If you're wondering where I got the idea to write this story after you read the entire story, I got it from watching a Baskin Robbins commercial…Don't ask peoples, I hate Baskin Robbins, you may be scared, but I hate ice cream. Odd, isn't it? And please excuse me if there is any overuse of Mountain Dew. ^.^;

***********************************************************************************************

"Misty, wanna go to Baskin Robbins for some ice cream? Come on, it'll be my treat," came a soft voice on the opposite side of the line.

"OK, what time should I meet you there?" Misty said as she started to twirl the turquoise phonecord around her finger.

"Meet me..?" His voice sounded confused. "I'll pick you up in my brand new Corvette at 8:00 PM sharp, babe," the male voice said in a suave, romantic type of tone. "Goodbye, chica. Catcha lata!" He heard a return goodbye as they simultaneously clicked off.

*~*~*~*~*

It was 7:59 and 47 seconds as Misty seemed to be wearing a hole in her hallway floor as she awaited her date. The cuckoo clock rung at the same time that she heard Ash's car horn beeping in her driveway. She opened her door and stepped on the Welcome mat outside as she locked her front door. She whisked over to the car, "hey" and she was in the car.

"Mind if I turn on the radio?" came her drifting, wondering voice.

"Go for it babe," came his reply. Misty reached toward the knob marked Tuning. She turned on a familiar beat. O-Town, Liquid Dreams. They sung along until it ended. They arrived at Baskin Robbins.

"What'll you have?" came the man behind the counter's voice.

"A Mountain Dew Sundae for two. And put two cherries with Mountain Dew flavored whipped cream atop the sundae, dude," was Ash's order as Misty licked her lips.

The attendant told Ash that his bill came to $7.98. He handed over a $10 bill and said to keep the change, trying to impress Misty.

Ash took the first scoop out of the sundae that so tasty. Suddenly, before Misty could get a scoop, Ash clutched his throat. What was happening? The people crowded around him as he fell to the floor. Everything went black.

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER TWO TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS TO ASH!

Be a good reader and review Chapter 1 of my story. I'd be really grateful, thanks a bunch.


	2. Where Am I?

I Scream for Ice Cream – Chapter 2 – Where Am I

I Scream for Ice Cream – Chapter 2 – Where Am I?

Ash awoke and he instantly got the message that he wasn't at home. He was in some sort of unfamiliar and yet extremely cool bed, and the room it was in was also strange and he had never seen it before. What tacky wallpaper, he thought to himself. Wow, the bed had moveable thinger majiggers! The resting position he was in can be changed to a sitting position without having to sit? How cool is this! It's like a hospital bed! Oh my gosh…Am I, in a…HOSPITAL?! He thought aloud to himself. A nurse walked in wearing a very short, fringed black skirt. She had a tiny nametag on her barely there halter that said, 'Hey, my name is Tanya'. Ash started to look embarrassed as drool escaped from his astonished face.

"Hey handsome. You seemed to have passed out at Baskin Robbins. We rushed an ambulance right over and I sat with you as some girl in a Corvette followed us back to the hospital. She is in the waiting room right now demanding to see you, you are probably dying to see her. Oh and you probably got food poisoning. Are you feeling OK?" Tanya said to him, putting sympathy in her voice. She sauntered over to his bed and sat down in the armchair next to him.

Ash sat there, his heart beating so passionately and so fast. "No, I don't think I'm up to talking to her right now. So, uh, Tanya, are you dating anyone right now?" In his mind he made a really loud wolf whistle. She was gorgeous!

Tanya chuckled softly. "No, not currently, why, are you interested? Because I wouldn't mind…Why don't you come over to my place when they let you out of this terrible, drafty, place? Oh and isn't the wallpaper so ugly?"

Ash said, "I was thinking the same thing! I hate this wallpaper! Oh I'll be there! Say, when do I get released anyway?

"Well, the doc said you should be OK in a few hours actually!"

"Great, why don't I swing a ride home with you afterwords?"

"Sure," Tanya replied, nodding in agreement, "you can stay the night if you want to."

"OK, I'll be over soo---" came Ash's trailed off voice as he heard Misty's concerned voice walk up the stairs with her. "Tanya, pretend you just came in to wake me up!" Ash laid down as if he was in a dead sleep.

Tanya looked confused. "But why?"

Uh-oh, Misty was nearing the door, he could feel it in his nervous, shaking arms. Why did Tanya have to be so stubborn? "Just do it!" Ash sounded quite aggravated.

WHAT WILL MISTY THINK?! STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 3 TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS IN THIS UNFOLDING SERIES! Please read and review to tell me how it is coming along. ^.^ Thanks for your time!


	3. Choose One!

I Scream for Ice Cream – Chapter 3 – Choose One

I Scream for Ice Cream – Chapter 3 – Choose One! 

Misty, very worried about her dear Ash, stumbled in through the door of his hospital room. "Ash," she began and then she smiled and covered her mouth after. She turned her voice into a whisper, "Hello Nurse, is he going to be OK?"

Nurse Tanya and Ash Ketchum tried to keep their laughter to themselves. "Yes, ma'am, he will be back to normal by tomorrow afternoon. He may not get any visitors after this visit you have with him now. OK madam?"

Misty was a little mad that this was the only time she was allowed to visit him, but oh well, it is just one night…She is falling right into their "lie trap". It figures she was dumb enough to believe it since she is just a, well, put it this way, you know the phrase 'dumb blonde', well, you can say Misty is a "dumb carrot". I hope Ash doesn't get carried away with this new cheating thing. And I sure hope it doesn't become a habit! Misty started to say, "Can I be alone with him for a few minutes, Nurse?"

"Sure, dear. But he needs a blood test in a few minutes so keep it a little short," Tanya replied back to her question. Tanya whisked her way outside the door, pulling it shut behind her. Ash 'suddenly' regained consciousness. "Oh, h-hi Misty," he made a fake cough.

Misty looked a little worried about him. "Hiya shnookums, how are you doing, my little fluffer nut? The ice cream you ate gave you a little food poisoning. You'll be OK by tomorrow. Isn't that great? And don't worry, the staff here is great!"

"Misty, I need to rest now, do you think it would be ok if you left? I'm sorry if I sound rude, but I am really tired," Ash faked a yawn and a stretch. Misty nodded and waved to Ash and then blew him a wet kiss. She was soon outside the door and already walking down the spiral staircase to the bottom floor to get out of the hospital. After that she took his Corvette home and left it in her driveway so she can pick him up in it tomorrow after his release.

Tanya slipped back inside his room. She mocked Misty's blown wet kiss, then started to speak, "I would've just planted one right on you…What kind of girlfriend is she?" Tanya giggled for a moment at her own joke.

Back at Misty's house, she put her hands in her pocket to get her keys. He might want a change of clothes for tomorrow. So she went to Ash's house, since she had a spare key, went through his dresser and picked out some clothes for his ride home. She arrived back at the hospital and came in his room to find Tanya laying on Ash's bed, although she was not 'underneath' with him, you know what I mean, there was steam coming from the top of her head. She was furious. But not at Ash! "How could you hit on a sick boy?" Misty thrashed at her and missed.

Tanya proclaimed, "I was uh, I was, er um, reaching over to grab the sphymomuhnator! (blood pressure checker)" Tanya thought up quickly.

Misty looked at Ash. "Is this true?"

Ash looked confused upon what to say. "Yes Misty! I would never do anything behind your back, shame on you for thinking that!" Misty didn't really believe him.

"Misty, why are you here again anyway?"

"Because I came to bring a change of clothes for tomorrow for you when you get out of this horrid place. Anyway, look Ash, I'm not stupid," yeah that's what we all thought (sarcasm people!), "I know something is going on between you two. Choose Ash! It's her, or me!"

STAY TUNED FOR CHAPTER 4 TO FIND OUT WHAT ASH DECIDES!

Read and review Chapters 1, 2, and 3 to tell me how I am doing and if you are interested enough to see what happens!


	4. Eeep, I Gotta Go!

I Scream for Ice Cream – Chapter 4 – 

I Scream for Ice Cream – Chapter 4 – Eeep, I Gotta Go!

Ash looked at the two girls nervously. "Look, the nurse is trying to take care of me when I am sick, why do you always have to suspect something if I'm with a woman. I can be with a girl and not be 'doing the naughty', as you strangely call it, with her. It is just like you being friends with Brock or Gary," Ash very well covered up this lie.

Misty seemed upset now that he had lectured her for a simple little mistake. "Oh baby, I am sorry for jumping to conclusions like that. I promise I will never ever do that again. Kiss kiss, see you tomorrow! Oh and please forgive me"

Ash nodded and waved goodbye to his long time girlfriend as she walked over to the door, opened it, walked out, and shut it behind her. She again waved to him through the door window. Ash waved again, but weakly. "Tanya, I feel terrible about this whole mess. I am going to have to call off our date. It is just plain wrong. I'm sorry, sorry for ever coming on to you, I mean what is wrong with me? I have a wonderful girlfriend who cares very deeply about me! And the next girl I meet, I almost lose all that when I don't even really know her."

Tanya felt a tear, but she forced it back. She tried to think hard of an argument to make him have to go out with her. "Oh pretty please Ash! I've been so depressed lately, I need a guy to have a little date with," she turned her bottom lip over and made a sort of sad puppy face, "I promise it will be worth your while." She licked her lips.

Ash was in her trance. "Well, I guess one date can not be too harmful…It is not like she will ever know, right?"

Tanya nodded and licked her finger…(I'm scared lol)…Ash squinted at her fingers, oh, hah, it was just catsup.

Tanya saw Ash squinting at her hand. "Oh, I had french fries as a side order for lunch today and I got catsup on my fingers. I'm so silly, I forgot to wash my hands!" What a relief, Ash thought, he was thinking (yes I know it is a miracle he actually USED his "brain" for a first time!!!) that she was making out with some guy and got lipstick all over herself…My gosh, the things this child thinks about! "Ash, you can leave now, why don't you come over to my house now…And…you know…" Her voice drifted off. Ash got the point, he smiled and jumped out of the bed. About twenty minutes later they both arrived at her house. "You want some champagne, Ash?"

"Sure!" came his excited reply, Misty never wants to drink alcoholic beverages with him because she is a wimp. She walked into the kitchen and very soon she came back out with two wine glasses and a bottle of champagne. The entire bottle was all finished in a matter of minutes when Ash asked, "Wanna go into your room ::hiccup:: and do the you know what ::hiccup::?" Drunk isn't he? Tanya nodded and they fell asleep in her room.

It was nod early morning and they finally woke up. "Shit! Its late, Misty is probably looking for me! Ack! I'm undressed! Help, mayday, I gotta go!"


End file.
